Suffering for You
by RainWillow7
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a double agent, and is working for the Order. Hermione is with Harry and Ron, camping, looking for Horcruxes. He won't let her I Love You, and told her to say it when the war is over. But will she ever be able to say it?


Disclaimer: We do not own anything about Harry Potter, we dont own Hermione, Draco, Bellatrix, Nagini nor Blaise (though he is not in this fic :3) only the plot we have created for this One-Shot.

Authors Note: Hello my (i mean our xD) lovieess! Rain and Willow here! Yup, its me again, Rain! Yeah, this is ANGSSSTT (Rainiee is good at angst, and so is Willow), so i would just explain some things. Draco is a double agent like Snape (i obviously put that on the summary though) aannndd, Neville will kill Nagini after she- ooops! almost said it :3 you'll figure out. Oh, and the coins were like the DA ones, only thing is, this one has letters, not numbers.

ENJOOOY! :D

* * *

_War is terrible, _She thought to herself.  
It was her turn to stand watch. It was midnight. It was cold. He still hadn't come. It had been a month since she last saw him. He hadn't been responding as often as she would have liked. She felt for the cold coin on her chest, which was dangling on a chain.  
There was no response.  
It had been a while since it last burnt. She was worried. What if something had happened to him?  
She stared at the starless night, listening, straining to hear a sound that would signal his approach. But the night was silent.

Another two weeks went by, and there was no sign of him. Those two weeks seemed like years for her. She felt for the coin. It read "I might come. I can't promise." It was his latest response, but it was the same as the previous ones. She wanted to see him. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck. She wanted to feel him. To know that he was okay.

Another week came and went. He should have visited by now. Harry and Ron kept looking at her, worried. She told them countless times that she was fine, but they weren't convinced. They knew her too well for that. It was her turn to stand watch again. She was still waiting, with the cold golden coin on her chest. How long will this waiting last? When will this all be over? She waited.

There was a 'crack' in the distance. She ran behind a tree to hide. Was it him? Or was it someone else?  
A blonde masculine figure appeared in the clearing.

It was him.

"You're late," she said, stepping into view.  
He looked up, the familiar silvery orbs looking startled. They stared at each other. He made a step forwards. Then before they knew it, they were rushing towards each other, holding on to each other tightly, as if making sure of the others existence.  
She had tears streaming down her face. It WAS him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He breathed into her hair, clutching her head to his chest.  
"You should have come earlier. What happened?" She clung on to him for dear life.  
"I couldn't... I think they are getting suspicious," he said, pulling her closer.  
"I was so worried. I thought something had happened to you. You weren't responding much." She said, looking up to his silver eyes.  
"I couldn't find the coin, and when I did, I saw that you had moved. I put the bloody thing on a chain so I wouldn't lose it again," he said, indicating his chest and looking at the coin, annoyed.  
"But you should have responded a bit more often to keep me from worrying!" She pulled back a little, to frown up at him.  
"It's been hard to find time," he said.  
"But-"  
"I can't risk getting caught!" He broke away.  
Then they argued. What they did and what they said was like a blur to her.

"Listen." He cut through her. "You know how I feel about you, even if I don't respond; even if I don't survive this war."  
There was silence. She knew they had woken up Harry and Ron, and that they are listening, but she didn't care.

She looked at him in the eye. "You will... I'll make sure of that. Because I-"  
"No." He stopped her. "Don't say it."  
"But-"  
"Say it when there is no war between us," he said.  
"But I-"

He stopped her with a kiss. She responded. Soon she had her back to a tree and they were kissing passionately. It seemed like only seconds, but after a few minutes they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I love you..." He whispered into her ear. "Say it to me when we are both free to say it."  
"But-" She protested.  
"Goodbye." He readied to apparate.  
"I love-" He disapparated.  
"You." He was gone before she could complete the sentence.

'_No it can't be.'_ Tears streamed down her face, and Ginny's too. He can't be. Harry can't be dead!  
Harry was in Hagrid's arms. Voldemort ordered Hagrid to put Harry down at his feet, which he was forced to do with large tears on his face.

"Draco, come here." Voldemort said, opening his arms widely.

Draco tried hard to look ahead and not to look at Hermione. Her eyes were wide. He walked towards Voldemort slowly. She sensed something wrong. She walked sideways, advancing forward without being noticed.  
Voldemort hugged him. Then he laughed his unnerving laugh and pulled out his wand. He wanted Draco to suffer.

"SEC-" Voldemort began.  
"DRACO!"  
"-TUMSEMPRA!"

Harry decided to disappear at that moment. A gasp was heard. Not of surprise, but of pain.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled.

Everyone was going wild about Harry's disappearance and Voldemort vanished into the castle. She had received the curse full on the chest. She had pushed him out of the way and got hit by the curse instead. He pulled her towards him.

"Hermione, h-hang on, I'll t-take you to Madam P-Pomfrey, y-you'll be o-okay." He was crying.  
She was gasping for breath.  
"Draco, I w-won't make it..." She said, the color slowly draining from her face.  
"N-no. You w-will. I'll c-carry y-you!" He said, picking her up.  
She just smiled. "Hard headed Slytherin..."

He was running now, a stitch forming in his side, heading to the dungeons where Madam Pomfrey was. Hermione had a long gash in her chest, which was bleeding severely.  
"D-Draco... I won't... M-make it... Ahaha... It hurts..." She said, tears forming in her eyes. She was fading. He knew that she was struggling to fight it.  
"Hermione, shut up." He was crying hard now, scared of losing her. It was a wonder he could still see through those tears.  
"Aww, isn't that sweet?" A voice said behind them. He glanced behind him, only to see...

Bellatrix.

"How sweet. Mudblood Hermione sacrificed herself to save Baby Dwakie. Now she's dying, huhuhu." Bellatrix mock cried. "She's in pain. Do you want Auntie Bella to make it easier for her?" She raised her wand.  
He put Hermione down. She was still breathing. He took out his wand.  
"Go away." He said through gritted teeth.  
"She won't make it Dwakie, you know that. I'm going to do you both a favor. I'll leave, enjoy seeing her die Baby Dwakie!" Bellatrix laughed. She just wanted to make them suffer, wanted to torture them by making Hermione's death slow and painful, Draco watching, not being able to do anything for her. Bellatrix walked away, cackling and started to pick on Ginny.  
Draco let out a growl, picked Hermione up and started to run.

"Draco..." She said with startled eyes.

Something attacked him from behind. He dropped to his knees, dropping Hermione in the process. Had Bellatrix come back? No, it was heavy and thinner than a human. He looked up, eyes wild.

Nagini.

The massive snake lunged at him. He managed to dodge the first strike, but wasn't as lucky with her next blow. Nagini sank her teeth in his neck, next slashing him across the chest.  
"FLIPPENDO!" Someone shouted.  
The snake was hurled away. It hissed at them and slithered away.

Draco crawled towards Hermione. She was still breathing, although shallow. She crawled a little towards him. He was bitten on the neck and had a long and deep gash on his chest as well. Although hers was deeper, his had poison in it.  
She looked up at him with her doe like eyes. She breathed his name.  
He got up, only to collapse back down. He reached for her hand.

"I-I love you... So... Much... Draco." She collapsed on her side.

They were so tired.

"I'm so sorry... I love you... Hermione." She could barely hear him.

She smiled. Then all the color left her face, and her eyes lost their warm glow. She was gone.

"Hermione..." He choked through his sobs.

He stopped fighting like she had and let go. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Everything went blurry. Everything left him.

When the war was over they found them dead, holding hands, but looking peaceful.

At the funeral, everyone was very confused. Why had Harry Potter dressed his best friend, Hermione Granger, and his friend Draco Malfoy, in wedding garments? Only he and the people closest to them knew why. Unknown to most, he had also made them wear golden coin necklaces hidden under their clothes, each reading "I love you".

* * *

Authors Note: Liked it? Tell us what you think, pleeaassee? Oh, and if you have some questions about it, just ask in the review thingy, and we will answer! Thank you for reading! Constructive critism is _always_ appreciated! R&R!


End file.
